25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: 25 prompts inspired by spoodle monkey. The title says everything. Hunter/Cam slash so don't like it, don't read it. Rating may go up.
1. Explosive

**25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship**

**AN: Inspired by spoodle monkey. Thank you for lending me all your 25 ideas, hope you like how I developped for the rest of you. Look up _25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship_ if you want to see the whole list that I have to do.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, not now, not ever, the serie. That doesn't mean I don't wish it was the contrary.**

**Warning: Slash Hunter/Cam so all you homophobes better touch the "return arrow". I will not accept flamers that haven't read the warning. It's your own fault if you guys have some perverted humor in readin stuff you don't like.  
**

**Prompt**: Explosive - Cam sometimes wonders how Hunter can make him feel so much at once.

* * *

Punch, kick, drop, kick, punch, punch, spin-kick, guard, jump-kick, … the moves kept coming, flowing effortlessly between the two combattants. Un-clothed chest shined slightly with the sweat that had been generated from the mock-battle. Breaths were un-even showing the strain that had taken over a long, or what seemed long to the fighters, time-frame.

The fighter dressed in crimson finally saw an opening. He quickly dropped and did a low-kick so that his oppenent, dressed in green, fell with a small cry of surprise. The crimson fighter took advantage of the moment to straddle his opponent, pinning his wrists over his head, body perfectly balanced so that the one underneath him couldn't flip him.

"Ha! Looks like I win this round, Cam!" Hunter Bradley gloated slightly. He was smiling, face slightly red and trying to regain his breath.

Cameron "Cam" Watanabe strugled to regain the advantage. Unfortunately for him, Hunter had everything covered. "Fine!" he sulked. "You win this round, but that doesn't prove anything."

The Ninja's face turned into scowl. "You just don't want to admit that I'm right, for once, and that you, you sour-loser, are wrong." He slowly started to teasingly lower his body on top of the other. A playful smirk teasing the other man. "Just admit that you love me."

Cam humphed. "Alright, alright I love you." He hated when Hunter did this to him. Pushing his buttons every single time. Sometimes the Samurai wondered why he was going out with him.

Hunter's face broke into a smile that literally illuminated his entire being. 'Oh! That was the reason.' thought Cam as his own little smile appeared in response.

Their lips met in a slow emotional kiss. Then didn't care that anyone could walk in the training room and see them. They were to absorbed in their own little world. They seperated when the need for air was to great.

"I love you." said Hunter, getting off of his boyfriend.

"I love you too." replied Cam, taking the hand his boyfriend offered to holster him up.

They both left the training area to go back to Cam's room. 'I sometimes wonder how Hunter's does it.' mused the green samurai ranger. 'I wonder how he can make me feel so many different emotions all at once. He's the only one who can do it. Maybe it's the reason I love him so much."

* * *

**AN: Cambion chapter 3 is halfway done but I hit a writer's block (as well as something called RL)**. **I hope to receive to reviews on these little stories until I hunt down my plot-bunny for Cambion.**

**Ja ne!  
**


	2. Dog

**25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship**

**AN**: Inspired by spoodle monkey. Thank you for lending me all your 25 ideas, hope you like how I developped them. And for the rest of you. Look up 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship if you want to see the whole list that I have to do.

As for Cambion, I am near the end of the 3rd chapter. I will be posting it soon.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, not now, not ever, the serie. That doesn't mean I don't wish it was the contrary.

**Zainab** : As you can see, there is more. I'm trying to do all 25 prompts. I'm glad you liked it.

**Prompt**: Dog- When Hunter says he wants a dog, Cam brings him home a puppy for his birthday.

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

Every time Cam and Hunter go back home, they would pass the animal shop. And every time, Hunter would gaze longly at the puppies displayed in the window. Cam knew that Hunter would go by himself to watch them play for an hour or two every day when the shop was opened. Let's not mention the secret-but-not-so-secret-photo-album-collection-kept-in-scrolls that Hunter hid under the socks. A collection filled to the the point of overflowing with pictures of dogs.

Some of them were running, others were sleeping, a couple of them were playing. You could see pictures of Yorkshires, Labradors, Dalmations, Akitas, Hounds, … of various different ages and sizes (big, small, round, fat, bulky, lean, … ), of various colours (brown, black, white, grey, silver, silver-blue, two-colours, spotted, white, …) and with different expressions (smirking, smiling, plotting, remoursful, sad, playful, cheerfull, …). Cam was thankfull that they had multi-dimensional scrolls that could hold the entire collection since he still hasn't found a picture that Hunter hasn't collected yet.

When talking to Blake, he found out that before the crimson ranger was adopted, he had the neighbors labrador who would be his only friend. The neighborhood that he lived in hadn't had many children and they were either to old or way to young to be Hunter's friends. Blake told him that his brother would tell him stories about Snowy, the white Labrador, as a bedtime story. He would always have a small, found smile every time he talked about that "magnificent majestic dog that was his only friend" (Hunter's words not his). When there parents died, it was obvious that no pets could come live in the Thunder Academy when Sensei Omino took them in. Unless it was to be a ninja pet, which would be more of the Fire Academy's specialty and did not have the same magic as a real dog.

But the sweatest thing was that Hunter never said anything to him. Of course, the Crimson Ranger would talk about his childhood memories which was a lot centered around Snowy but that was all. Hunter never talked about wanting a dog, he never pestered Cam about wanting to have pets and even toned down his fascination with dogs! It was only the little signs that the Samurai Ranger caught that made him able to know. That, and the fact that Blake was very helpful when Cam came to him for advice about his brother.

Cam never had a "real" relationship. He may have tried but with his family's ninja ancestry, the fact that his home is hidden and that he was raised in a different manner than others added up to too many secrets that would always, one way or another, fracture than break his relationship. He was scared since he was going in an unknown territory both for a relationship and loving a man. He didn't want to screw up what he has with Hunter. Didn't want the blond to leave him. So for Hunter's first birthday they would be celebrating since they got together, Cam knew what he would get.

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

D-day had arrived, or should it be B-day? Cam was rechecking his three part plan to make his boyfriend's birthday memorable.

Step n°1 : Bringing breakfast in bed

This step was tricky but still the easiest. Hunter liked to sleep but would wake up if Cam left the bed. So, the green ranger prepared most of the food last night before going to bed in order to gain time. He quickly got up and streaked across the kitchen so that the toaster and coffee machine would work simoultanesly while he pressed fresh Orange juice. If his father found out that he used his ninja powers for personal gain than he would be running a very long time on a very long distance. He finished in less than five minutes, mainly because the toasts and coffee, and had just arrived before Hunter was fully awake.

"Happy Birthday Hunter." followed by a proper good morning kiss.

Still blinking away the sleep from his eyes, Hunter stood up. "Thanks Cam. This is awesome and the day has just begun."

Smiling, the samurai ranger sat down on the bed. "I love you." This was responded by an even bigger smile and a "I love you too." from his boyfriend. They spent the next hour feeding each other, kissing languidly while at the same time muttering there love to each other.

Step n°1 a success!

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

Step n°2: Spending the day together.

Somehow, Cam had found a way so that Hunter and he had the full day off. Both academies were forbidden to call them, even in case of Armageddon, under the pain of death. They will be no interruptions in any shape or form. If Luthor was still alive, then they would have _maybe_ responded, key word being "maybe".

They spent the morning at the race tracks. The first half of that time was for Hunter to teach Cam how to ride a motorcross. The happiness that shoned on his face could have lit a whole city for a week. Cam suspected that his face was similar, but he would deny it to however asked. The next part of that morning saw Cam on the side cheering for his boyfriend in the Blue Bay Harbour Seasonal Motocross Tournament. Blake was during a tour with Blue Factory so it was a clear win for Hunter.

The afternoon was a marathon of old Kung-Fu movies. It should have been interesting but both boys couldn't tell you what happened in each film, to preoccupied with each other. It's been nearly a year since they were going out, they were both nearly adults, but they couldn't stop making out like two teenagers. All together, the day was a success.

Step n°2 a success!

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

Step n°3: Bringing the present.

Cam decided that the last present would be giving during the evening. He had enlisted the help of Tori, Dustin and Shane. Their mission was to occupy Hunter while he went to go and get he present.

At 5 o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. Hunter went to go see who it was. The trio jumped on him while shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Cam laughed at the surprise-deer-caught-in-the-headlight look that Hunter had.

"What are you guys doing here?" said blond groaned. He wanted a birthday only between Cam and him. Where they could spend it together without any interruption from anybody.

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to come and see you to wish a happy birthday." replied Tori with a Cheshire-smile.

"What she said, bro." Dustin said.

"Ditto", echoed Shane.

"You guys arrived just in time. I need to go and get the cake from the bakery, Hunter. At least I know you won't be lonely while I'm gone." intervened Cam before Hunter would think of kicking them out. He quickly fled the appartement towards his final destination.

His first destination was the bakery where he asked the cake to be delivered. It was a triple-chocolat-ice-cream-cake, Hunter's and Cam's favorite. It was the first meal they had shared on there first date. It was exactly the same right down to the swirls of green icing and deep-red cherries on the top for decorations.

Once that was done, he went to go and get his final present, or should he say, presents.

Coming home with a small basket in his hands was a bit difficult. Especially since he had to evade the gushing crowd of females. Why did everything that was cute, small, cuddly and fluffy always attract a immense crowd of girls? As if they had a radar or something.

Finally arriving at destination, he adjusted the package so that he could ring the doorbell. It was Tori who opened. "Cam!" she cried. "You're finally back. Hunter was getting a bit worried since the cake has been delivered fifteen minutes ago."

"Hey Tori, mind making sure that Hunter is in the living room please? I want to give him his finally present."

"Sure. SHANE, DUSTIN, IT'S TIME TO ACTIVATE PLAN 4-4-B-A." yelled Tori.

"ROGER THAT MA'AM." came the answered reply. This was soon followed by a yelled 'Hey' that sounded suspiciously like Hunter. Cam chuckled, the trio of dumb-last ninjas has grown up. And they haven't lost their charming personality. Re-adjusting the weight on his arms, he walked towards the living room. In the middle was a grumpy-boyfriend with two ninjas who were restraining him on a chair. Cam smiled at the scene.

Hunter, sensing that someone had entered the room, looked up. He froze when he saw the basket. "C-Cam? What's that?" he 'stuttered' (although denied it when it was brought back up).

"My final birthday present to you. Happy birthday Hunter." while deposing the basket on the floor. Out hopped two adorable little puppies. They were two Yorkshire terriers with black fur and a dark red trimming around the paws and stomach. They started to run, or rather hop around the room, exploring their surroundings. Hunter slowly got up, eyes shimmering with some wet-like substance. He bent down in his knees. The two puppies, seeing that, hopped as fast as they could towards him, and procedeed to lick his face while playing with his hair. He picked them up. One in each hand.

"They're beautiful. But Cam, how …?"

"How did I know? You should hide your collection better then underneath your socks in the socks drawer. And let's say I had a little help too."

"Thank you Cam, it's the best birthday ever. Did I tell you how much I loved you today?" as he approached his boyfriend with the wiggling canines. Tori, Shane and Dustin had already crepted away.

"No, but I believe you will." The samurai took one of the puppies to hold it in his hands. Petting it to calm her down. Hunter was mirroing the image.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Step n°3 a success!

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

They named the puppies Athena and Minerva, two goddesses of wisdom, and intelligent they were. It had been only a week since Hunter's birtday. Cam came home one night to see Hunter playing chess with Minerva. Athena was watching the match intensively as if she wanted to commit to memory the moves and analyzing the players strategies.

Cam could only smile at the cute scene. At least life at home wouldn't get boring with these three together. And Hunter has now a life-long dream fulfilled, making him the most happiest man in the world. What more could he possibly want?

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

**An**: I believe that prompted n°2 is completed. So, did you guys liked it? Hated it? I used an image for the finale scene. Mp me if you want to see it. As for the hopping of the dogs, it actually happened when my mom brought home my own dog. Her legs were so short that to go quickly somewhere, she was hopping instead of running.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Cabinet

**25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship**

**AN: Inspired by spoodle monkey. Thank you for lending me all your 25 ideas, hope you like how I developped them. And for the rest of you. Look up 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship if you want to see the whole list that I have to do.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, not now, not ever, the serie. That doesn't mean I don't wish it was the contrary.**

**Prompt:** **Cabinet-** Hunter keeps on promising to put up some cabinets in Ninja Ops, but waits until Cam is least expecting it, to actually do it.

Hunter liked to play a personal game with himself. How long would it take to tick Cam off and how many times could he surprise his boyfriend. His personal record was thirty seconds. The Crimson Ranger knew that he should stop but he couldn't help it. Cam was so beautiful when he was angry. It was his second favorite emotion, the first being when Cam was in ecstasy. He started to grow hard at that thought.

The Green Samurai ranger had asked him, some time ago, to put up some cabinets in Ninja Ops. They needed more room for the scrolls they had found on Luthor's ship (and that were too dangerous to be in enemy's hand). Of course, he immediately agreed to help his boyfriend out, anything for Cam and maybe that he had sprung it on him after an incredible night of passion. The thing was, Cam did not tell him the deadline before putting those cabinets out. A loophole that Hunter will take full advantage of.

One day passed, then two, then three. Soon, three days turned into three weeks. Cam had, at the beginning, came everyday to remind Hunter of his promise. After a week had passed, he came every two days. And for the past week, he had stopped coming to remind him. Preferring to ignore his inconsiderate boyfriend. This was turning Hunter on more and more. Blake told him that he was crazy, but what could he do? He loved seeing his computer-technician being mad, that was one of the first things that made him fall in love with Cam. He even realized that he loved the Green Samurai when said Samurai was giving him an earfull about taking to many risks. It was during a fight that he had kissed his now-boyfriend so maybe it was normal that he made him mad all the time? Or maybe Blake was right and he had been hit to many times in the head during training.

Finally, after a month of waiting, Hunter finally sneaked into Ninja Ops and, in less than an hour, put up those thrice-damned, in Cam's eyes, cabinets. He knew that today was Cam's day off, so he wouldn't be in the control room for quite awhile. On top of that, everybody wasn't here since they were out celebrating the six-month anniversary of Luthor's defeat.

Once the cabinets were installed, he sat on the chair, back to the door. He was looking forward to see his cute boyfriend's surprise. Not to mention how his face would turned into that delicious scowl that made him wanted to kiss him senselessly and have his wicked ways with him right here, right now in full view of everyone. It had been six months since they have been "officially" going out. Right after the defeat of Luthor, Hunter had kissed Cam in full view of everyone one. Although a lot of people were surprised by this relationship, they all accepted them. However, some were still sceptical of them being together, something about how they were complete opposites and it was improbable that they stayed together.

'Idiots the whole lot of them' he snorted mentally. 'They don't know us that well so how can they say we aren't meant to be together? Besides, we have the most important people who have accepted us and that is all we need!' Nodding to himself, he nearly missed the sounds of footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. He perked up, ready for the show.

"What the…?" His boyfriend started. "Great, I asked Hunter so that Dad didn't have to do it but I see he did it anyway! When I get my hands on him, he wished Luthor was still around."

"I'm shocked that you think so little of me, Cam." Turning around to face the asian-man, a smirk firmly in place. He took advantage of his technician's surprise to spring up from the chair and kiss him. "I did promise you I will put those cabinets up. You know I would never go back on my word when it is given, especially to you." He was so breathtaking. Face slightly red from the mixture of anger and the kiss, eyes glazed (his doing again). Hunter thought it was worth it waiting for so long.

"You, … You, … You idiot!" stammered Cam after he regained his bearings. "I asked you to put them up a month ago! And it's only now, when I decided to put them up myself that you do it? What were you thinking? And then you kiss me! Kiss me while smirking and after sitting in my chair! Can't you …" His rant was getting annoying so Hunter decided to shut him up in the only way he knew how. He kissed him.

"What can I see? I love seeing you so angry. It turns me on. Especially after doing something that you the least expect me to. Now, let's leave this place and go to your old bedroom. I think your father left the bed there. Let me show you how much I love you."

Cam's response was to give him a hungry kiss. He then dragged him to his old room that was next to the control room. He couldn't believe what Hunter did! But, it sure was a surprising six-month anniversary. But for there one-year mark, he would be the one to surprise the thunder ninja.

**AN: There's the third chapter up. Only twenty-two more to go! What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Want more? **

**Reviews are what makes the world go round. So, if you want my world to spin, then please show your apreciations by reviewing.**


	4. Cold

**25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship**

**AN: Inspired by spoodle monkey. Thank you for lending me all your 25 ideas, hope you like how I developed them. And for the rest of you. Look up 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship if you want to see the whole list that I have to do.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, not now, not ever, the serie. That doesn't mean I don't wish it was the contrary.**

**Prompt:** **Cold-** Cam hates the cold, but will gladly put up with it, so long as Hunter is there to keep him warm.

* * *

He hated winter. Scratch that, he hated the end of autumn and winter. The falling of the leaves were depressing even if their colors were beautiful. Especially the red ones. Looking back, he should had noticed that he was already fascinated by the color red. Maybe that was one of the reasons he fell for Hunter? He shivered. He really hated the cold.

When he was young, he used to love the winter season. He could remember his childhood days where he would spend hours in the snow, making snowmen with his parents, creating snow angels early in the morning when the snow was still fresh on the Academy ground. He remembered his mother, teaching him how to make the perfect snowball, sneaking around so that they could hit his father. How they would drink hot chocolate after spending hours in the snow and cold. His mother would always prepare a special brand of hot chocolate for them. Putting a little bit of cinnamon (spice and stick) and toasted marshmallows that they did on the spot from a small kitchen fire. His father would sometimes join them. The whole family would spend the cold winter nights talking, laughing, joking, … in short, a very happy time. Summer in his eyes.

But that all changed when his mother fell sick and died. It was during the winter time too. She collapsed on the morning just after Christmas. Six hours later, that seemed much longer in his memory, she was diagnosed with cancer. It was to late to fight it. She had less than a year to live. Cam was only six when this tragedy changed his whole life. She died one year later, the same day she was brought in. They buried her on a cold grey day. Cam couldn't get warm enough despite the so many layers of clothing he had put on. He had this cold place in his heart. A gaping hole that he was unable to fill.

His father wasn't helpful, to caught up in his own personal grief. It would be to late before he realized that he should take care of his child. An ice barrier had already been erected between them, stemming from the female samurai's death, layers added from the refusal of the Ninja to train his son in the ancestral arts. It was cold in the house between them. Cam's only escape coming from the artificial warmth of the computer. He studied extra hard so that he could escape the icy house to go to University. He couldn't socialize since he was younger than most of his peers as well as having this block of ice in his body. He was always cold, albeit less than before, the years mellowing slightly the icy winter on his heart and mind. The smiling little boy was lost in a snowstorm without knowing how to get out.

All that changed when Hunter came into his life. He was one of the few who still persisted to batter down the icy shields in his spirit. The personality burning like a sun, slowly like in spring, then fiery like summer time. Even if during the first times he was brutally attacked, the Thunder Ninja kept going on. He prodded, touched, pushed, pulled every single buttons on Cam that would provoke an emotion, even if it was anger. Every time he got, every chance he could take, he would brutally take Cam away from the safety of his computer, from his illusionary but safe flame, heaven. Whatever Hunter did, Cam was glad that he never gave up on him. Hunter was his warmth, his summer, his fire, his sun. He was the one that melted his ice. And he was the one that stole his heart.

Tonight he was cold. A snowstorm was raging outside there apartment. One of the worse in the past twenty years. He was cocooned in a very thick quilt, one that Tori made for every one of them. The quilt had a very elegant design of various ideograms and pictures that represented each and every one of them. The background was in light-forest green while the ideograms were in deep-crimson red. The pictures were in the colors that represented the rangers. It was warm, it was colorful and it was perfect for Cam who was in front of a fire, a hot cocoa, just like his mother use to make, by his side. He was lucky, he had found the recipe in a sort-of diary cookbook while searching the basement for something. He forgot what it was.

"Hey, you been waiting long for me?" a voice behind him asked.

Cam just smiled and tilted his head back. A kiss was pressed into his lips. "Hey" he murmured. "You're back. I didn't here you."

That got him a chuckle. "I finally snuck up on you? Damn am I good. Is there a place for me in there? It's cold out there."

"Sure, come in." Hunter joined him, bodies pressed together as the quilt surrounded them. They lay there side by side, watching the flames of the fire. Taking in each others warmth.

Finally, like every time when he was warm and content, Cam started to feel sleepy. But he didn't want to move. He laid his head on his boyfriend's. "I love you." he murmured before he was lured into the arms of Morpheus by the flickering flames. Barely hearing Hunter's reply, but knowing what he said.

Cam hates the cold. It brought to many bad memories. However, he will gladly put up with it. As long as Hunter is there to keep him warm.

* * *

**AN: Am I good or am I good? Two chapters in a row for this story and posted in less than 24 hours. **

**I got a mini writer's block for Cambion but it will be posted up soon. (Like in 3 - 4 weeks max). **

**Reviews will get you a virtual Cam and Hunter plushies. So do your duty and support them by reviewing.**


	5. AN: PLEASE READ

**Hello To All, **

**Normally, I wouldn't be writing an AN unless I had no other choice. I have the regret to inform you that school has started for me once more. **

**Now, some of you could say, "School? Since when did that stop us from writing."**

**Oh how I wish that was true. Unfortunately, I am going to do the equivalent of cram school for two years. Meaning that updates will appear once a month IF I AM LUCKY.**

**I have to study hard to go to the school of my choice, which means I have to be in the top 5% of my class. **

**Wish me luck and please excuse me for the bothersome wait. That doesn't mean that I will abandon my stories, merely that the updates will take some time. **

**See ya.**

**Chrystel Malfoy-Potter. (The soon-to-be-dead-student/fanfiction writer.)**


End file.
